


Ocean Blue

by ajwilliams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pining, basically what happens is the following:, harry stepped through a mirror aka the door to a parallel world, immediately afterwards said mirror shrunk, so he can't get back, they're able to slip pieces of paper through the gap though, this is a collection of those love letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwilliams/pseuds/ajwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>letter correspondance while stuck in parallel universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write a whole fic about this at some point. we'll see. here's some random letters for now. (to be updated)

_november 13th,_  
_it’s 3am and it’s raining. it’s raining and i’m cold and you’re not here. I miss your body warming me at night. I miss your curls tickling my face in the morning. I miss kissing your nose. I miss your laugh. God do I miss your laugh. I miss walking down the pier holding your hand and I miss our car ride sing alongs. I miss slow morning s*x with you and all those healthy vegetables you sneak into my meals. I miss your smell. I miss your touch. I miss looking into your eyes. I miss your lips on mine. i miss you so much it hurts. come home to me._  
_L._


End file.
